Sorrelo
Sorrelo (ソレロ, Sorero)—codenamed Morgue (モルグ, Morugu) a member of Laiyas' Band—is one of the descendants of a small band of Saiyan warriors who survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta. He is one of several Saiyan warriors sent to do battle with Ticholla and the reformed Z-Fighters during the course of Dragon Ball Revenge, and later returns in Dragon Ball Vengeful Demise. Background history Like the rest of Laiyas' Band, Sorrelo—more commonly known by his codename Morgue—is a Saiyan mercenary whose ancestors survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta by Frieza yet were stricken from the records when they could not be found by the World Trade Organization as a way to save face. In an attempt to prevent word of their existence spreading to the ear-equivalents of the Celcian race, the entirety of the organization would take a codename for themselves. Sorrelo was one of the few who had two codenames; his original one eventually fell into disuse upon his first encounter with Hypotherm's Extermination Squads. During this meeting he was severely injured and only barely recovered and while his power level did in fact increase due to the use of Zenkai, he was weakened genetically due to a temporarily lowered immune system. This genetic weakness that Sorrelo contracted is a sort of Saiyan equivalent to cancer that severely weakens him, leaving him to normally appear gaunt and pathetic. To counteract this and keep him from being destroyed by his peers for his weakness he has a machine attached to his back that forcefully pierces his chest utilizing a pair of thick needles attached to hinged arms. He initiates it at the beginning of each battle to inject a sort of adrenaline-like substance that bulks up his muscles and brings him back to his fighting peak, though it does not correct his pale coloration. These affects are temporary however and if kept on this fluid, known as "tonic", too long he will eventually overdose as it is a medicinal drug with potentially fatal side-effects. He is capable of going Mega Saiyan, although he naturally will not attempt ascending to this form unless he has his rejuvenation "tonic" coursing through his veins since transforming has been noted to exacerbate the issue with his condition. While there are systems out there that could cure his condition entirely in the universe, the fact that their band have to remain clandestine leaves him unable to ever have the ability to cure it, as Laiyas' Band do not possess the technology themselves and going to an external source could end in them being reported to Hypotherm. Sorrelo is an older member of the surviving Saiyans, being born a full generation before Ticholla and Laiyas' lot were. However, due to Lord Laiyas' ascension to Omni Saiyanhood, he considers Laiyas the current peak of Saiyan evolution and follows him almost blindly, despite the fact that Laiyas has chosen to leave their master Gordo sealed away (though in Sorrelo's defense, he does not actually know that Laiyas intends for this sealing to be permanent). Laiyas convinces Sorrelo to chase after Ticholla and Kaalif by telling him that the two seek to betray the Band to Hypotherm's Extermination Squadrons to finalize the Great Saiyan Purge while buying themselves free passage. Since both Ticholla and Kaalif are male, it was obvious to Sorrelo that this would not allow the species to continue to survive in any fashion and that, at best, their DNA would become muddied amongst other races' until it was no longer functional code. He would later find the evidence of Prince Vegeta's arrival on Earth to be proof positive to his beliefs in this ending the Saiyan species. Eventually however he is successfully killed by the Z-Fighters. During the Endgame Saga of DBVD, Sorrelo is brought back to life from Hell as part of a plan to create Saiyan Omega. Seeing that Ticholla and others have since transcended Laiyas' Omni Saiyanhood causes him to immediately switch sides, leaving him as the easiest "evil Saiyan" reformation of the lot. He is then sent to cure his cancer-equivalent (with Hypotherm's Squads exterminated) so as to not taint the Saiyan Omega form with it and later fuses with the others as intended. Trivia *Sorrelo's name is based on sorrel. Known Abilities General *Flight *Zenkai Techniques *Ki Blast *Cellular Rejuvenation Transformations *Oozaru *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 *Hyper Saiyan *Cybo Saiyan *Cybo Saiyan 2 *Mega Saiyan *Fusion: Saiyan Omega Non-Familial Relationships 'Laiyas' Band' Laiyas' Band are the remnants of a small band of survivors from the destruction of Planet Vegeta, who now work as mercenaries. Currently, only 18 members remain who have survived Hypotherm's Great Saiyan Purge. For the most part, Sorrelo is on good terms with them. *Atriplex *Epzoter *Gaccu *Kaalif (former crewmate, eventual rival) *Kale *Kardool *Konja *Kress *Laiyas *Lavor *Pare *Rutaba *Ticholla (former crewmate, eventual rival) *"Taneen" *Tatsio *Ulluco *Vacato 'Extermination Squadrons' thumb|Original quick-draw concept of Sorrelo The extermination squad seeks to eradicate all remnant traces of Saiyan life. As such, all characters listed here are enemies of Sorrelo. *Aput *Chilblain *Craner *Frigit *Hypotherm *Lumi *Segal *Talgg Miscellaneous Image Gallery Sorrelo SSj Sprite Right.png|Super Saiyan 1 form Sorrelo SSj Sprite Left.png|Super Saiyan 1 form Sorrelo MM Spritesheet 1.png|Mega Man-style rejuvenation spritesheet Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Somarinoa